


Smile for the living

by CircaeaLutetiana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircaeaLutetiana/pseuds/CircaeaLutetiana
Summary: Neither Keith nor Shiro knew anything about galran procreation. Even if they knew- Keith's not a pure blood Galra. Who could have known Keith's able to carry children.





	Smile for the living

**Author's Note:**

> This story was driving me crazy and i just had to get it out of my system. Posted on Tumblr half a year ago. If you want to write this probably feel free to do so.
> 
> Trigger-Warning: Contains miscarriage.
> 
> Not a native speaker (writer). No Beta (message me if you want to fix this piece :D)

 

 

 

**Smile for the living **

 

The first time it happens it’s so early in the pregnancy Keith doesn’t even know he is pregnant. There is a bit blood in his pants- but it’s been a rough day with too many fights. He shrugs it off. Probably a cut or something else he just can’t see.

The next time isn’t as easy as that. He feels off and is uncomfortable in his own skin for weeks. He may be able to fool the team but he’s not able to fool Shiro. There is a lot of arguing between the two of them until Keith gets himself into a heeling pod- secretly at night. It takes some time to process not only the fact Keith can become pregnant but also the fact that he undeniably is carrying.

There are many hours spend surfing their information tablets about Galran pregnancies. They learn female Galra are close to not existing at all- among pure blood Galra at least. So it’s pretty normal for male Galra to get pregnant- some are able to carry some not. Keith just happens to be on the lucky side.

They don’t know what to do. Of all things they were prepared to face in this war pregnancy is none of them. They fight a lot- again. About telling the rest of the Team, about keeping the baby or leaving it somewhere safe. In the end they settle on giving themselves time to think. Galra pregnancies take at least 11-12 earth months and they still have plenty of time to figure things out.

When it happens, Keith is farther in this pregnancy than the last time but only by a few weeks. He wakes at the middle in the night a wet and cold sensation pooling between his tights. By the time he figures out what is going on Shiro is already wide awake and insists on a trip to the healing pods. The pods as it turns out can do many miracles but saving a dead child is none of them. In the end they spend the night in the bathroom under a hot shower watching the only proof of their child rinsing down the sink holes. They make no light and neither of them says a word. Shiro’s sleeping cloths get soaked and so does Keiths shirt but neither of them cares. They sit next to each other leaning against the white tiles and say no word. The warm water helps with the cramps Keith gets from time to time but that’s all. The next morning it’s over and they go back to their room- as if nothing had happened.

At some point that night Keith realized it’s not the first miscarriage he has had. Things between Shiro and him are awkward to say at least. In a quiet minute between fighting the Galra and saving the whole universe Keith tells Shiro. They bounce back and forth but things stay strange between them. They sleep alone now- in their own rooms. Even Coran realizes something is off but the team isn’t successful in getting any answers.

Working together gets easier with time but it’s nothing like before. Keith spends ridiculously much time on the training deck and brooding somewhere alone- even for him. He reads everything about galran children and pregnancies he can get his hands on. At first he was relieved they lost the child. They’re in the middle of a war and he’s the last person ready to be a parent. But time changes his feelings. He knows now how to tell his heat is coming and when he’s most likely fertile. And he’s ready to try it again.

It takes Shiro more than half a year and a draining mission that nearly claims Keith’s life to touch him again. When he does it’s like they’ve never been apart. They start sharing a room again and finally FINALLY things become normal again. Almost.

Keith doesn’t tell Shiro about his new feelings. Once again they can talk to each other just like before. Almost. They avoid the whole topic like the Emperor Zarkon himself.

They’re back on Earth by the time Keith’s pregnant again. He doesn’t tell Shiro. He’s so afraid of loosing this kid and failing or even worse disappoint Shiro AGAIN, he just can’t find the words.

This time Keith breaks. He’s further into the pregnancy than the times before and he still hasn’t told Shiro. There is no way he can loose Shiro too and stay even merely sane.

They’re on the Atlas after a nerve wracking fight and Keith is exhausted. The black lion takes most of it’s paladin and always has. The team is leaving their lions and cheering on their victory. Keith is dragging himself along until Lance suddenly stops. ‘Keith! You’re bleeding!’ And it’s true. There is blood leaking through his armor and running down his tights. Keith knows. He’s just trying to ignore it. Lance is not. Lance expects Keith to start shouting and half expects him to beat him. What he certainly doesn’t expect at all is Keith starting to cry. It’s too much. The Black Paladin is exhausted and tired and he’s loosing a child AGAIN. He can’t hold it anymore. The whole Team falls silent. They know what to do with angry Keith but they’ve never seen him cry before. Suddenly Shiro’s there, pulling Keith into a hug and soothing him. Keith can’t stop to apologize that he should have told him and Shiro tells him he knew it. Of course he knew it right from the start. At some point they’re both crying by then Shiro’s realized they’re still in the hangar with the rest of the team and decided to move them to a more private place.

Miscarriage is a common problem among Galra they learn. Only the strongest children survive. It’s one of the reasons why children are so treasured. Hybrids are known to have less problems but Keith is still very very young (for a Galra). Keith himself was a one shot wonder his mother tells him the day she apologizes she wasn’t there to teach him about THIS side of his Galra heritage.

His forth pregnancy doesn’t result in a miscarriage. It results in a wonderful and very small baby girl with Keiths eyes and more volume than anyone of them can handle.


End file.
